


End Dancer

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: “She’s betrayed you, my lord.”Zenos’s gaze flickered to the side as a hooded man with a venomously familiar voice approached him, a snake-like grin on what could be seen on his face.“Look at how she dotes on him.  Surely, you’ve seen the love in her eyes for him!  A look that she hasn’t even given you.”  He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and scoffed.  “How ungrateful!  Here you’ve pledged your love and loyalty to her and this is how she repays you?  My lord, you deserve better.  You deserve someone who knows her worth and where she stands with you.”
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	End Dancer

“I hear the Scions have returned safely from wherever they had been spirited away to.”

“Thank goodness! When I heard they began collapsing, I was worried.”

“It didn’t even take that long for the Warrior of Light to rescue them. She’s getting quicker.”

Zenos tuned the conversation out as he departed from Fallgourd Float. With his glamour in place, he could traverse Eorzea with nary anyone batting an interested eyelid at him. After all, he didn’t want any unwanted distractions to get in the way as he journeyed to return to Eve.

He wondered if she grew stronger. He wanted to see if she had learned anything new, if she could teach him a new technique herself. If she had stuck to her training that is. 

Initially he was concerned when she stumbled in the Ghimlyt Dark and struggled against whoever was calling her. Then the Azure Dragoon swooped in to defend her. Zenos considered striking him down, but saw the opportunity to return to Garlemald, if only to snuff out the last threat towards his beloved.

Now he had returned, and it seems his timing is perfect. He had heard rumours floating about, of Eve having returned with the Scions and overseeing them recover after their absence. There was also some tension in some conversations he overheard with Garlemald been torn apart in the chaos of his father’s death. A conflict he’d rather avoid. A petty battle of succession was no more exciting than squashing a cockroach under the heel of his boot. Especially when the prize was about as enticing as reading whatever report was scribbled up for him to stay up to date on the situations in Doma or Ala Mhigo.

Why waste away on a throne when you can be with your beloved and be free to do as you pleased?

Since he left her in the dragoon’s care, he had longed to see her eyes once more. She seldom met his gaze for long, therefore it was a treat to look into them. It was fascinating to watch her pupils dilate and see the emotion flicker in her dark brown irises. He had seen her happy, sad, angry, flustered and with so many other emotions. He wanted to see more.

The icy wind in Coerthas did little to slow him down as he crossed the river and trek past the biasts and wolves. They ignored him as did he. As he spied the path that would take him to Mor Dhona, he picked up his pace, the anticipation of seeing Eve again coursing through his veins.

He wasn’t sure how to greet her. It had been a couple of weeks since he last saw her at least. Would she remember his glamour? Would she be happy to see him? Or would she just greet him as if they hadn’t last seen each other on the battlefield? Perhaps she wasn’t worried for him and was just waiting for him to return.

That was an aspect to their relationship that he cherished. There was no need to worry for the other. They were strong, could take care of themselves, there was nothing that could cut them down aside from each other. Overlooking the incident where a certain _worm_ had shot her twice. Thankfully, the wound healed leaving nary a trace of his poor attempt to kill her.

Yet another thing he looked forward to when they reunited. The scar that cleaved her abdomen, a mark he had left on her when they first fought. And the bite mark in her ear. An act made in the heat of passion he felt when they were in Ala Mhigo. He never once regretted showing her a more beastly side to him, as long as it meant a very permanent mark on her throughout her life. He wished to leave his mark all over her body as they bonded. Anything to show that she belonged to him.

Zenos paused once he crossed through the gate and arrived in Revenant’s Toll, scanning the area and taking note of the similarities and changes since his last visit. His gaze was drawn to a young girl with a basket of flowers, offering them for a gil per bloom. 

_She said she found flowers beautiful._

Such delicate, fragile things. There was nothing beautiful about them. They exist for one or two days, then wilt. They do not last forever. They cannot even take care of themselves, easily plucked for their so-called appeal.

He kept eyeing the basket, picturing Eve’s reaction should he present her one. As if picking up on his thoughts, the girl skipped to him and held up a small, blue flower.

“Would you like this, mister?” she asked with glittering eyes.

_Nay, but maybe she would._

Zenos crouched to take the flower from the girl’s hand and handed her a gil in exchange. Her face lit up happily as she chirruped an ecstatic thank you then disappeared back to the market stalls, singing an obnoxiously cheerful tune.

He’d never understand how such an exchange would have made her so lively, but he dismissed this, turning his sights to the Rising Stones. He only walked forward a couple of paces, stopping when the doors opened and there she was.

Eve.

His pulse raced as his eyes swept her from her leather boots to the new top that she adorned. She sprung out and spun around, hands up in the air as she basked in the sunlight, a delighted smile on her face. She had no bow or katana, but a set of chakrams on her hips. He tilted his head curiously at the new trade she had picked up, pondering if it would be interesting to fight her with a new style.

She turned to the Rising Stones and beamed happily at a red haired miqo’te as he followed her, smiling back at her. The garlean faltered as he saw Eve take the male miqo’te by the hands, squeezing them as she chattered happily. He saw the affection in her eyes for this man and it was far from platonic.

Eve led the miqo’te through the southeast exit and he followed them, a foreign tension swelling under his breast as he glared at the red miqo’te.

If he recalled correctly from Eve’s memories, his name was G’raha. But was he not meant to be sealed within the Allagan Tower over yonder?

_What has happened in my absence?_

The miqo’tes stopped by the lake, ignorant to his presence. G’raha took out his staff as Eve retreated a few steps, chakrams out and bouncing much like a dancer from Thavnair. Zenos observed their spar from afar, eyes trained on Eve as she twirled, danced and threw her chakrams with a newfound grace. He could see the physical appeal to her new battle art, yet would it be enough to fight against?

G’raha weaved his next spell, but it staggered him. After dodging the burst of aether, Eve set her chakrams down to run to him, kneeling by his side and brushing his hair out of his face. The tension inside him coiled tighter as he saw her press her lips to his face, carding her fingers through his red locks much like she had done with…her Haurchefant.

But why? This G’raha, this _lesser man_ , could hardly hold his head up. Unquestionably, he was not as powerful as her, why would she waste her energy with someone like him?

“She’s betrayed you, my lord.”

Zenos’s gaze flickered to the side as a hooded man with a venomously familiar voice approached him, a snake-like grin on what could be seen on his face.

“Look at how she dotes on him. Surely, you’ve seen the love in her eyes for him! A look that she hasn’t even given you.” He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and scoffed. “How ungrateful! Here you’ve pledged your love and loyalty to her and this is how she repays you? My lord, you deserve better. You deserve someone who knows her worth and where she stands with you.”

He was…prattling. Whilst there was something true, something beckoning in his words, they were needlessly dressed up.

Zenos focused back on Eve, now settled next to G’raha as they looked up at the remains of the Keeper of the Lake, coiled around what used to be one of Garlemald’s finest ships. They were chatting. Perhaps she was talking about some story of her adventure, perhaps it was something else.

His eyes narrowed at G’raha, who gave her his undivided attention, hanging off her every word. The hooded man beside him cleared his throat.

“I’d like to offer a proposition,” he said. “I know of a way to get her to come running back to you. She’ll forget about her little…lover over there and come running into your arms once more.”

Zenos turned away from the man, only to be forced to face him again. He laced his hands together and grinned.

“Do you not remember how you first took her attention? How she came storming through wave after wave of soldiers just to face you?” He grinned wider. “Put simply, my lord…you should take up the mantle as a villain once more. As the Warrior of Light, she will immediately be sent in your direction like the weapon she is. You’ll have her attention once more and this time you will not neglect to lose it.”

It was tempting. It would certainly be less hassle than going over to personally skewer G’raha. His gaze lingered on the red-haired miqo’te and the hooded man smiled wider.

“And any collateral may be dealt with before your grand finale,” he said. “After she is robbed of her friends and everything she dearly loves, you’ll have the chance to ensure she is yours and yours alone. After all, if you cannot have her, no-one should! And no-one will!”

Zenos’s eyes widened a fraction as he heard a small snap. He looked down and noticed the head of the flower he purchased had been idly snapped off from its stem. He dropped the stem, where it landed next to the flowerhead.

“…What do you propose?”

* * *

Eve had fought many dragons during her time in the Dragonsong War. Yet when she was faced by this beast, that bore a striking resemblance to Bahamut, she felt something was…warped. What creature was this before her in the Royal Menagerie?

“Well, well, well,” a voice that was too familiar and made her skin crawl crooned. “To be received by such an illustrious cast! Why, even the hero of the piece is here! I feel quite starstruck!”

The dancer’s focus shifted to the hooded man that stood underneath the dragon and her stomach churned. She idly placed a hand above her hip where a bullet had once torn through her body as she locked eyes with the man, baring her teeth.

“Is that…Asahi?!” Alphinaud exclaimed and Eve growled softly.

“His body, more like,” Alisaie scowled. “You don’t fool us!”

_Why? Out of any body an Ascian could pick, it had to be that bloody, snivelling worm!_

“Permit me to introduce myself,” the Ascian gave a short bow. “I am Fandaniel. And may I say what a pleasure it is to finally make your acquaintance.”

There was something off about him. A destructive chaos seemed to constrict around him, much like Lahabrea. He wasn’t calm and collected like Emet-Selch or Elidibus. He seemed…different.

“What do you want?” Eve asked carefully.

“My, straight to business is it?” Fandaniel pouted. “Suit yourself… It is my intention to recreate the Final Days, to which end I have distributed a collection of rather ingenious devices which will, in time, give rise to the grandest of spectacles!”

_So far, they are the grandest of eyesores so if you removed them as soon as possible that would be great._

“But was it not the Ascians who laboured to prevent the Final Days?” she asked with narrowed eyes.

“Oh you’re quite right!” Fandaniel grinned. “Though I would expect no less from the one responsible for eliminating my unsundered colleagues.” 

Eve’s left ear twitched as he began pacing. 

“Honestly, the three of them were _obsessed_ with restoring the one true world. As a sovereign individual, however, I never had much interest in such things. I mean, why bother when you’re just another sundered minion? Admittedly, Elidibus was not convinced by that argument. But thanks to you, I am finally free of his incessant nagging!” 

Eve’s ear continued to twitch as the hate coiled around her, grinding her teeth as she maintained her glare.

“Free to use my powers as I see fit! To fulfil my heart’s desire! Which is to lay this half-broken world to waste, leaving nary a fleck of dust behind!”

_Well, maybe letting Emet-Selch and Elidibus try to restore the world sounds like a much rosier future than this broken bastard’s desire._

“Why would you want such a thing?!” Alisaie exclaimed.

“Because I want wretched creatures who ask such meaningless questions to die!” He pointed to individuals in the crowd. “You! You! And _especially_ you!” He pointed a finger at Eve, returning her hateful glare. 

_My, did Azem do something to get him so nihilistic? Would Hythlodaeus know more? Because I need answers to this madness._

“I’m different, you see. From the ancients who clung to dear life. And from you. So don’t bother trying to reason with me. You will find I have no reason.”

_Yeah, I figured that out._

“Now then, ladies and gentlemen! Keep your eyes peeled, for the curtains have risen on the spectacle to end all spectacles! We, the Telophoroi, shall be your performers, and this very star our stage!”

With those words, he teleported away and the Bahamut-like dragon lurched. Eve’s ears pricked as it reared its head and let out a stream of lilac flames at the group. Everyone was sent back, collapsing onto the scorched stone. Once the stream petered out, Eve struggled to get onto her hands and knees, catching her breath as her heart raced.

_Such power…!_

“Ah! I nearly forgot, Evelyn!” Eve snarled as she looked up, glaring as Fandaniel approached and knelt before her, smirking. “I have a message for you. My esteemed patron eagerly awaits you at the heart of the chaos.” His eyes narrowed as his smirk widened. “You haven’t forgotten your beloved Lord Zenos, have you?”

The dancer’s breath left her as her blood grew cold. Her glare melted into a fearful gaze, her ears flat against her head whilst the sundered Ascian cocked his head to the side.

“You see, while I only wish to destroy the world, he exists solely to reclaim what is his. _You_. And it is for that reason he would reduce all to ash.”

“No…” Eve muttered as her left ear spasm. “No, he wouldn’t…”

_You know he would._

“And pray see to it that his desire does not go unfulfilled. For if you should disappoint him…” Eve yelped as Fandaniel seized her by her ponytail and pulled her head back so he could behold her terror-stricken face. “My trusty Lunar Bahamut will burn your cities and everyone in them.”

“No!” Eve cried out and Fandaniel just laughed.

“Hold your loved ones close, Evelyn! I suspect your dear G’raha’s life expectancy has dropped quite considerably!”

In one swift motion, Fandaniel dragged the dancer to her feet, only to throw her back at G’raha, who was still cowed from Lunar Bahamut’s attack. 

“Eve, are you alright?” G’raha asked as she lay on her back, her ears spasming as she processed the dark words whispered to her.

“Everyone out!” Raubahn barked. “My men will tend to the blaze.”

Eve barely registered G’raha helping her to her feet and dragging her out. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she followed, words failing her as she stumbled through the Ala Mhigan palace.

_No. It’s not true. It can’t…be…_

* * *

_Zenos could feel rough fingertips tracing his cheek. He deigned to open his eyes and look at the smiling miqo’te, her eyes narrowing slightly as she watched him._

_“Did I disturb you?”_

_She crouched by his throne, hands leaving his face to rest her chin against the arm of the throne. Fire continued to fall from the skies, airships consumed in flames in an orange glow._

_She was dressed differently than usual. Instead of her tabards and breeches, she was in a Thavnairian dancer’s outfit, with attached accessories which jingled with every move she made. Normally he would care little about scantily clad women, but this outfit allowed him to see the scar that carved its way from her belly button to the top of her cleavage._

_He straightened his posture to brush the hair out of her face._

_“Nay.”_

_With this answer, her eyes lit up and she smiled widely._

_“May I take a seat?”_

_His eyebrow arched as he sat back, silently accepting her request. Her smile turned lascivious as she settled herself in his lap, resting her head against his chest. He held her close, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Another airship fell from the dark abyss above them, the heat of the blaze washing over them._

_“What’s on your mind?” she asked._

_“…Tell me why you chose this new style of combat.”_

_His hand smoothed over her side and paused by where one of her chakrams rested by her hip. Eve smiled as she shrugged._

_“It’s fun,” she replied. “And I wanted to try something new. I can move so freely with my chakrams. I can…dance properly. And I can make others stronger.” Their eyes met and she widened her smile. “I can make you stronger. As your partner.”_

_“As long as I can make you stronger in return.”_

_“Always.”_

_Her blush was almost hidden by the fiery blaze that consumed the skies. Zenos smirked as he leaned in to capture her lips._

* * *

The garlean sighed as he awoke from the dream. He looked to the katana embedded in the floor and pulled it free to look up at the blood red blade.

“To try something new,” he murmured, rotating the blade one way then the other.

His face betrayed no emotion as Fandaniel returned from whatever he wished to do to prepare the stage for the Final Days. At this point, Zenos was used to sifting through the nonsense from the news which was of import to him. He wished the Ascian would have the good sense to keep his reports limited to three sentences or less.

“So long as my beloved returns to me, fangs bared and claws sharpened, I care not of the full details of your antics,” he said, not once taking his gaze off the katana.

“Oh of course, my lord!” Fandaniel exclaimed. “And, by strange coincidence, your beloved chanced to be present when I made my declaration. I took the liberty of informing her that you await her coming. Though, I confess, I may have singed her a little in the process. Poor Evelyn seemed quite frazzled after I was done with my message.”

Zenos’s gaze finally locked onto Fandaniel, his brow knitting at his use of Eve’s full name and the thought that she may have sustained possible marks from whatever Fandaniel did. It was souring to think she’d have scars and burns from anyone else other than him.

“And why do you tell me this? Are you in such a hurry to die?”

He had killed the man who had inhabited this body before, he would be full glad to repeat it. The only use he saw of Fandaniel using Asahi’s body was to fuel Eve’s beautiful hatred and determination.

“Ah, my apologies!” Fandaniel exclaimed as he leapt back. “I must guard my tongue lest it be the end of me. I shall proceed with the plan, my lord.”

With a bow, he finally left Zenos be, leaving the prince to look back at the katana. He narrowed his blue eyes.

“You changed your style of battle, my darling,” he murmured as he got to his feet. “So I shall as well. It would be a pleasure to see you dance to a different beat.”

He carelessly discarded the blade and snapped it with one step upon it. It lay forgotten and broken as he left the throne room to seek for a new weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> And that wraps up this timeline for now.
> 
> Fear not, I will have some ideas for EvexZenos (mostly taking place in alternate universes) for the future. I just want to focus on Emet-Selch for a bit.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
